


Why do I need a babysitter (Sasuke Love Story)

by SasukexTsunami



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasukexTsunami/pseuds/SasukexTsunami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myia Syro an out of control teenager that LOVES to party. But what happens this out of control girl gets babysitter. And what if that babysitter turns out to be a certain Uchiha.[©Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto] [©This story idea and it's original character(s) belongs to SasukexTsunami/me]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Name: Myia Syro  
Personality: I'm nice, sweet, smart, lazy, outgoing, a party   
animal.  
Height: 5"6"  
Age:16  
Hates: school, boring things,being not   
trustedand perves  
Likes: reading, _Partys,_ friends, getting on my   
dad's nerves, shopping, secrets, setting people up.  
Family overview: My   
mother and father lived the rich life ,but I prefer to be an average party   
animal child.  
  
  
and no she only wears glasses when she reads.


	2. A Babysitter?!?!?!?!?

"Dad but why?," I asked annoyed. "Cause I don't trust you alone while me and your mother are in Paris," dad said. "I'll be good I just don't want a babysitter please," I begged. "No, last time we left you home alone you had a party. So no," he said. "But I'm sixteen. You can't expect me to just sit around and behave while my friends go party," I said sternly. "You can go party with your friend it's just the babysitter has to come with you and to the party and as long as the party isn't here," dad said. I huffed at him, "Fine just who exacly is my babysitter," I asked. "He will be here in a couple of minutes," dad said. I sighed. "I'll be in the living room reading," I said. "Before you go I have information on the new school you will be going to is know as Konoha high, and here are your directions," he said handing me the directions. I took the directions, and went into the living room to read.I loved reading especially mysteries, and horror. I began reading one of my favorite books, goosebumps. I heard an knock on the living room door. I looked to see my dad and mom. "hi mom hi dad," I greeted. "Hello darling we just came in to tell you that we are leaving and also that the babysitter's here," mom said. I sighed cause I completely forgot about that while I was reading. "Were is the babysitter?," I asked. My dad pointed to the young boy beside him. My eyes widened. He was cute too. "Are you kidding my he's my age!," I exclaimed. "I know darling ,but he excepted the job," dad said. "This makes no sense!," I exclaimed. "And the best part he goes to your school!," mom cheered. "WHAT!?," I yelled. "Yes daughter no-. My dad was interrupted by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I answered. _(note while I'm on my cell phone no one will hear what me friend said on the other line)_

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Myia," said a voice.

"Oh hey Chie," I said. _(If you didn't know Chie is my best friend she looks like this)_

__

"Hey Myia I found this party that we can crash," she said. "Really when and where," I said. "Well I know ,but we are gonna get a ride from you," she said. I looked at my parents, they looked impatient, and the babysitter was texting. "Um about that I have a person over and he has to come," I said. "Ooohhh is it your boyfriend and is he cute," she asked. "One he is suppose to be my babysitter, and is surprisingly my age and second let me send you a pic," I said. The guy was texting someone. I also notice my parents had already left for paris on their way there.I walked up to my babysitter, and took out my phone. He looked up at me. "Say cheese," I said smiling. Before he could say anything my phone flashed a picture. I sent it to Chie. She immediatly texted back. "HOT," she texted. I rolleded my eyes. The guy looked over my shoulder to see what I was texting. He saw what Chie wrote, and I could of sworen he chuckled. I looked back and saw he was on the couch looking at the cieling. Chie called me, and when I answered she screamed like a fangirl. I pulled the phone away from my ear, and waited for her to stop screaming. "Why are you screaming," I asked through speaker phone. "Becasue wait take your phone off speaker," she said. I turned it off of speaker. "So why are you screaming?," I asked. "Well the guy in the picture I looked up duck butt hair, and I found out his name was Sasuke Uchiha, and he is going to our school. And also he is the hottest guy in school! Lucky!," She squealed. "You know Chie call me back cause I don't like talking to fangirls," I said bluntly. "But wait I'll will be at your house in a couple of minutes so be ready," she said. "Fine just don't make a fool of yourself," I said. She squealed and hung up. I sighed and hung up. I looked at the babysitter, and he was still texting. I began examining him. He was cute for a matter of fact he was sexy, but I wasn't interested. I also knew that if came to the party he would blend in. No he wouldn't blend in he would be the main attration. He could go in his boxers and still be the main attraction. I sighed causing him to look at me. "Hey duck butt hair get ready we're about to go somewhere," I said. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha," he said annoyed. "Sasuke, duck butt same thing," I said. "And where are we going," he asked rolling his eyes. I smirked, "Partying of coarse," I said. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said going back to texting. I smirked, "worst babysitter ever," I said to myself ,but surprisingly he heard me, and smirked."I'll be in the shower," I said. He didn't say anything though. I walked up into my room and got a change of clothes. I got into the shower, and washed my hair. I brushed my teeth and changed afterwards. I looked in the mirror and I looked like this: 

I walked out my room grabbing my keys in the process. I walked downstairs to see Chie was interrogating duck butt. "Chie how did you get in my house," I said halfway down the steps. I failed to notice Sasuke was smirking at me looking me up and down. "I have a key," she said holding up my lost house key. I walked up to her and snatched it from her. "I was looking for my house keys," I said. "So we ready to go?," she asked. I looked at duck butt hair and he was behind me waiting. "Yeah I guess," I said. "Great I'm driving," she said snatching my car keys from me, and running to the car. "Like hell I'll let you drive my car!," I yelled chasing after her. While me and Chie were fighting he walked up to us. He took the keys from me and her. We looked at him, "I'm driving," he said smirking. Chie had hearts in her eyes, but I rolled my eyes. "And why should I let you drive my car,"I said with my hands on my hips. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Because I'm your babysitter," he said smirking. I blushed ,but turned away crossing my arms. "Whatever," I muttered. He smirked again and walked to my car.

 _(That's Myia's car)_ I sat in the back while Chie gawked at him in the passenger seat. "Off to the party!," me and Chie cheered.


	3. Prologue part 2

This is my dad he is very strict when it comes to me partying  
  ,but he is very patient with my attitude.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And this is my mom she is very smart and always persuade me to go after guys.  
  She is also the type to curse you out in another language. She is very nice and loves me.

 

 

 


	4. He is sleeping where?!?

We were driving in the car on our way to the party. Chie was giving Sasuke directions. I was texting and Sasuke was driving, but every once and a while he would look up at me from the mirror and smirk. I don't know why though, but I ignored it. A few minutes went by and we finally made it to the party, and it was weird too cause after Chie told him were the place he new exactly how to get there. We walked out the car to see people I didn't know at all. "Hey Sasuke," a spikey haired blonde said walking over to him. "Hey Naruto,"Sasuke said. "You two know eachother?," I asked. the boy know as Naruto looked at me, "Yeah we're best friends, and speaking of Sasuke I thought you were babysitting," Naruto asked. "I still am," Sasuke said. "Oh you brought a little kid to my party," Naruto asked. "No," Sasuke said smirking at me. Naruto shrugged, "As long as he doesn't touch my beers I'm fine," Naruto said. "Naruto it's a girl and she is our age," Sasuke said smirking at me. "Then where is she?," Naruto asked confused. I sweatropped. "Naruto please tell me you're drunk,"I muttered. He looked at me and Chie,"Anyway I don't care a long as she doesn't get raped. Anyway I am Naruto I don't think I've seen you two before," Naruto said. "Hi I'm Chie nice to meet you now time to party!," she said running off somewhere. I rolled my eyes, "Hi my name is Myia and I'm the girl Sasuke is babysitting," I said. Naruto's eyes widened and realizing he just said all that stuff before when I was in front of him. "Oh about ea- "Sasuke I'll be at the beer," I said walking off not giving Naruto a chance to speak. "Hey don't touch my beer!," Naruto exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and walked off. I walked into the party and alot of people were starring at me. I noticed Chie talking to some people. I walked over to her. "Hey Chie," I said. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Myia I would like you two meet, Temari, Tenten, Hinata and Neji, and Shikamaru," she said pointing to the people. "Hi I'm Myia," I introduced. "Hey Chie do you know where Naruto's kitchen is," I asked. She nodded and pointed in the direction. I walked in to see Naruto gaurding the frigde like crazy. He saw me and hissed. _He was drunk._ I walked to the frigde and Naruto was gaurding it with his life. I smirked and said, "Hey Naruto, someone named Neji is chugging all your beer in the living room." Naruto's eyes widened and he went running off. I smirked and went through his fridge. All I saw was:  
 _Beer  
  Beer   
  Beer  
  Beer  
  and who would have guessed.... more beer!_  
  
  
  Even though I don't drink it.... much I was crashing a party so I might as well cause a problem. I was about to grab a beer when a hand grabbed mine. I looked to see who it was and it was duck butt hair. "I don't think your parents would like you drinking beer," he said. "They won't find out," I said taking the beer. "I won't take that chance," he said. "But I will," I said. "Not on my watch," he said.  "Then close your eyes," I said taking the beer out of his hand. He snatched the beer back and smirked. He pinned me against the fridge. He whispered in my ear," It's not attractive for a girls to drink beer." I blushed slightly at how close he was. _WAIT!!!_ why am I thinking these thoughts he is my babysitter. Isn't that rape or something. It can't be he's my age ,but wouldn't that be pathetic. I snapped out of my thought and pushed him back. "Perve," I muttered. But obviously he heard me cause he smirked. I rolled my eyes and went out to the dance floor to see Naruto accusing Neji of drinking his beer. I chuckled a bit. I noticed Sasuke drinking beer while sitting on the couch. I walked up to him. "Wait you can drink a beer ,but I can't!," I exclaimed to him. He looked up at me and smirked, "Of couarse," he said. "But what about what you said in kitchen. About how I shouldn't drink," I exclaimed annoyed. "Yes _you_ shouldn't drink cause it's unattractive for girls to drink, but guys do it on a regular bases," he said taking another drink of his beer. I snatched the beer away from him. "If I can't drink you can't either," I said. "Hey you can't tell me what to do I'm the babysitter," he said. "Yes you are the babysitter but how would my dad feel if my babysitter was drinking when he is suppose to be watching me," I said. He poughted. But then he smirked. "Oh I'll be watching you alright," he said staring at my butt. " I blushed from embarrassment. "Perve!," I yelled. He chuckled, and smirked up at me. "Hey today is sunday right?," I asked.  He nodded. "Crap school is tomorrow and I didn't even do my summer reading!," I yelled everyone stopped and looked at me. They began panicking too. I rushed and grabbed Sasuke and Chie pulling them to the car. Chie was alittle tipsy and Sasuke wasn't able to drive, but he wasn't drunk. But he was drunkish. I sighed and drove cause I didn't drink at all. I drove Chie home and now it was just me and Sasuke. "So Sasuke were do you live so I can drop you off," I asked. He looked at me and smirked. "I'm staying at your place of coarse since your mom and dad are gonna be in paris for at least a month," he said. "So am I sleeping in your room,"he said twirling my hair while smirking. He better be drunk. "No! You're not even sleeping in my house," I said. "We'll see," he said smirking. "I swear he'd better be drunk. We drove off to my house and I called my dad. But my mom picked up.   
  
 _"Hello," mom said_  
  
  "Mom please tell me Sasuke isn't sleeping here," I said.   
  
  "Well of coaurse he is," she said.   
  
  "But why!!,"I exclaimed.  
  
  "Cause I don't want my darling getting raped," she said.   
  
  I rolled my eyes. Then Sasuke snatched the phone from me. They began to conversate and I had no clue what they were saying. Then Sasuke said, "Hold on say that again I'm a put you on speaker." He put it on speaker and my mom said," Oh darling Sasuke's going to be sleeping in the same room as you," mom said. My mouth dropped. I'm gonna kill mom. "Bye mom," I said hanging up my phone and snatching it away from Sasuke. I walked up to my room and Sasuke followed drunkishly.  He is also more flirt when he is drunk. I opened the door to my room to see a bag on my bed. "Sasuke is this your bag?," I asked. He smirked, "And what if it is?," he asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled the bag onto the floor. "Nice room," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes again. I walked over to my bookshelf and grabbed a book. I didn't care which I read them all, but I still didn't mind reading them. "I noticed Sasuke laying on my bed and watching tv. "Sasuke don't you have school tomorrow too," I asked. "yeah why?," he asked. "Cause I was wondering if you know the school well cause I don't at all," I said. He smirked," Are you asking me to show you around school tomorrow," he asked smirking. I nodded. "Maybe if you ask nicely," he said smirking. I blushed a red shade. "F-Forget I said anything!," I yelled. He chuckled," Fine I'll show you around, but on one condition," he said. "What?," I asked. He chuckled a bit. "Forget it," he said. I looked at him confused. "What was it?," I exclaimed. He smirked and places his arm to the wall so I was pinned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 _(_ _this is how he had me except he was smirking)_  
  
  I was blushing a shade of pink a very very very small shade. Sasuke was smirking. He leaned in and whispered in my ear," I said forget it." He pulled away from me and laid on my bed. I was a little shocked, but shook it off. I went to grab some clothes from my ldresser and went into my bathroom. I took a shower brushed my teeth I changed into my clothes.    
  
  I walked out the bathroom to see Sasuke laying on the bed sleeping.   
 _Great_  
  I walked up to my bed and laid down. In this big ass house he has to sleep in my room. Bull crap...  
  I turned off the Tv and rest of the lights and fell asleep.  
Goodnight  
  


 


	5. I hate pink! PINKY!

I woke up to my phone vibrating in my pocket. I looked and saw a text from Chie. It read "I hope you're ready for highschool." I groaned and remembered I school was today. I got up and noticed Sasuke was still sleeping in my bed. I began to think about what happened last night. And I wonder what he wanted me to forget. I don't know why my heart was pounding when he got so close to me. He is cute, but I can't be interested in him. Can I?  I grunted in frustration. I went to my closet and got out a pair of clothes. I went to my bathroom and locked the door. I brushed my teeth, did my hair, and changed into this:

 

I walked out the bathroom to see Sasuke was still sleeping. I sighed. I threw a pillow at him. He opened his eyes and muttered something. "Wake up time," I said smiling . He rolled his eyes and got out of bed. I noticed he was in his boxers and _only_ his boxers. I also noticed he had and 6 pack. "W-Were you wearing that all night?," I asked. He smirked, "Yeah," he said smirking. "Next time wear clothes!," I exclaimed. "These are clothes and you're saying I will be sleeping here again?," he asked. I grunted in frustrastion and embarrassment. My face was red too. Sasuke smirked he walked past me and towards his bag which was about a couple inches away from me. "Hurry up and get dressed. I'll be downstairs getting breakfast do you want anything," I asked half hearted. He said," no ",but smirked. "Scrawnny perverter babysitter," I muttered. Sasuke heard and chuckled. I rolled my eyes and headed down the steps. I went to the kitchen and went to the fridge I saw some pancakes and bacon. I warmed it up in the microwave and ate. Sasuke finally came down. He looked better with bed head instead of duck butt hair. He walked into the kitchen stealing my last piece of bacon from my plate. "Hey you weren't even hungry," I said. "I lied," he said smirking. "Baka," I muttered. We walked to Sasuke car. I texted Chie back saying we on our way to school. She texted back saying _we? we who?_ I texted back saying me and Sasuke. I could tell through the phone that she gleamed cause she immediatley called me, but I didn't answer until the fifth time she called. "Hello?," I said.   
  "Myia why didn't you answer the first time?," Chie asked.   
  "Oh I was waiting for you to calm down," I said bluntly.   
  "Whatever I was going to tell you that I think you and Sasuke should go out," she said.   
     
  before she could say another word I hung up. She kept calling after that ,but I put my phone on silent. We finally made it to Konoha high. We pulled up to the front and I got out the car while Sasuke went to go park it. I saw Chie waiting for me at the entrance. I sighed and prepared to get bumbarded with questions. I walked up to her and the first thing she asked was. "Why not?." I simply answered." One he is my babysitter, two I don't know him well, and three he's popular," I said. "So what if he's your babysitter that means you can get more time to get to know him, and so what if he's popular," she said. "Popular guys mean that they have alot of fangirls, and by what you told me he was one of the most popular guy in school, and that tells me half or maybe even more of the girls here are fangirls, and if they are fangirls they would want to fight me for him, but I don't really care about fighting them all to much cause I take boxing classes, but my dad would lecture me like I'm doing to you right now, but waaayyyy longer," I said. Chie sighed," fine whatever, but I have bad news for you," Chie said. "This school is weird," she explained. "How so?," I asked. "Well for one they have a perve teaching sex ed, they have an overly hyper coach teaching P.E., and there are others. Way more," she explained. "How bad could it be," I asked.   
  
  
  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  "Okay my youthful students today is your first day of school so I will go easy on you by giving you your gym uniforms," coach Gai said. My mouth shot open as did every other girl except these three girls.. "Okay students get changed and afterwards come back out and I will give you instructions on youth!," coach said with gleam in his eyes. I shook my head and went to change. I changed into this:

  
   
  
  
  Me and Chie were about to leave when we saw Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. We stopped to chat when those three girls from before walked up to me. "Hey girl with the pink hair. I looked at them with a blunt expression. Don't come near Sasuke-kun because he is ours and I might consider changing your hair color cause pink is my thing!," the pink hair girl said. "What's your name?," I asked the pink haired one. "Sakura why?," she asked sternly. "Okay listen Sakura. You got me all wrong because I don't like Sasuke. And second of all I don't even like pink I was born with this hair and third I don't know who the hell you talking to cause I know it ain't me!," I said walking out the girl's locker room leaving her in shock.


	6. Gym class

I walked out the dressing room after telling Sakura off.

 

I notice everyone was crowding on the bleachers. I saw the guys on one side and the girls on the other. I walked up to see Chie, and Temari talking. "Hey Myia," Temari waved. "Hey Temari," I said sitting next to her. After a few minute Hinata, and Tenten came up the bleachers and sat next to me, Chie and Temari. Everyone was now ready for class. "OKAY MY STUDENTS!!! Today we will be doing the pacer test of YOUTH!!! Now today we will be doing partner pacer test, but tomorrow we will be doing the advanced pacer test! Now let me go over the instructions. "Hey Myia you got a note it's from Sasuke," Tenten said giving me the note. I took it and read it it read:

Wanna be my partner for the pacer test thing  
[~Sasuke]

I grabbed a pen from my gym bag. I wrote down:  
Sure duck butt  
I passed it back to him. Well technically I passed it to Temari who passed it to Chie, who read it then passed it to hinata, who passed it to Naruto, who passed it to Kiba, who passed it to Neji who then passed it to Sasuke. "Chie what did it say," Temari asked. "He asked if she would be his partner for the pacer test and she said sure duck butt," Chie said giggling. Our group of girls began to laugh. "Is something funny about what I am teaching," Coach Guy asked with his hands on his hips. I looked at him. "Oh we weren't laughing at you," I said. "Then who or what were you laughing at?," he asked. I smirked a devilous smirk. "Well some guys in the class said they were better at you in youth and we were laughing cause that was not true," I lied. The girl caught on pretty quick and nodded. "WHO SAID THEY HAD MORE YOUTH THEN ME?!?" Coach Guy exclaimed. "Kiba," Chie said. "Shikamaru," Temari said. "N-Naruto," Hinata said. "Neji," Tenten said. "and Sasuke," I said smirking. The guys glared at us. We smirked. "And they said they can do 50 pushups more then you," Chie added. Coach guy clenched his fist and raised it in the air. "Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke come down here now!," Coach guy yelled. We smirked. The a kid who looked exactly like coach guy except smaller came up to the guy group. "COACH GUY I THINK WE SHOULD MAKE THEM DO FIVE THOUSAND PUSH-UPS!," The kid said. Me and Chie sighed. Okay maybe we went a little too far. We got up out of our seats and went to the kid and coach and the guys. The coach and the replica were comprimsing how to make the guys miserable. I tapped coach guy on the shoulder. And he looked down at me. "Mrs.Syro aren't you suppose to be doing the pacer like everyone else. I would ,but me and the girls partners are over here," I said pointing to the guys. Sasuke smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Well you will have to wait I have to prove who is the strongest and more full of youth!," coach guy said. Is this guy serious. "Umm... how about this we flip a coin for it. Heads the guys and us do twenty push-ups and get the rest of the school day off or tails we have to do push-up the entire class period," Chie suggested. I looked at her bluntly, but then she slyly smirked at me. "Fine," he said. Chie took a coin out her pocket. I smirked. She flipped it. I got in push-up position cause regardless the outcome we do push-ups. "HEADS!!!," Chie cheered. I rolled my eyes. "Well then that's twenty push-ups for all of you then your are dismissed from school the rest of the day," Coach muttered annoyed that he lost. I noticed all the guys got in push-up position and did push-ups with one hand. "show-off," I muttered. We got done doing our push-ups. We walked over to Tenten, Temari and Hinata explaining the situation and then we happily walked over to the girls locker room to change. I change back into my original clothing. I walked out with the Temari, Chie, Hinata and Tenten only for us to be stopped by Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba smirking. We looked at them confused. "We are gonna get you back for what you did," Kiba said. My eyes widened. "Girls run for it!," I exclaimed. We ran to Chie's car in the parking lot. "I think we lost them..." I said catching my breath. "Myia I want to go to your house to see what it looks like," Tenten asked. I shrugged. "Sure we can take Chie's car," I said. We all cheered. I got into the passenger seat while Chie got in the driver seat. Tenten, Temari, and Hinata are in the back. We drove off to my house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Myia isn't that Sasuke's car in your driveway," Tenten asked. "Yeah why?," I asked. "Doesn't that mean he is at your house," she asked. "Yeah...," I said. "Why is he here?," she asked. "Long story.....," both me and Chie said. She sweat dropped. I got out the car as did everyone else. "Wow you got a big house," Temari said. I sighed. "Yeah I know I got lost finding the bathroom last night," I said. The girls sweatdropped. I unlocked the door and opened it. I opened it and saw it was dark. All the blinds were closed so no sunlight was coming in. The only sunlight in the house was when I opened the door. I turned on the light and walked in the house. "Hello Sasuke you here," Chie called out. I set my thing on my table. "Something doesn't feel right," I said in suspicion. Next thing I know it gets dark and we all get jumped. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. NarutoxSasuke

"Dude I think you hit her too hard." "yeah you are gonna be in trouble when she wakes up." "I know that crap ,but she is in trouble too for having guys over," said faint voices.   
  My eyes fluttered open and my head hurt. I looked and saw three familiar faces. My brothers face and his two friends; Tyrone and Tyree . I also realized I was tied up to a chair. "Brother what is going on?" I asked. Brother looked at me, "You are in big trouble- "I'M IN TROUBLE FOR WHAT!!!" I asked. "For having guys over," Bro said pointing to Sasuke and his guy friends. I noticed Sasuke and his friends Naruto and Kiba where sleeping on the couch. I also noticed Chie and the girls where tied up in a chair like me unconscious. I glared at my brother which kind of surprised him. "Brother the only reason they are here is cause of you. I took the rap for your wild party and dad doesn't trust me alone so he gave me a babysitter. and those guys are his friends, and you better have a damn good reason for tying up my friends or you will regret it you have ten seconds to explain. Ten.." I said counting down. My brothers friends began to freak out. "Well um I'm sorry I didn't know, but I'll give you and your friends each $50 bucks to not beat the crap out of us," my brother pleaded. I smirked. "Make it $150 for me and $80 for them then we have a deal" I said. He nodded. "now untie us please," I said with a fake smile. His friends untied us. I got up and walked to my brother. I kicked him in..... let's just say where no man should ever be kicked. He groaned in pain, "I-I thought you said it was ok-okay?" bro said. "Yeah it is okay but that is for making me get a babysitter," I said walking away to my friends waking them up. Chie jumped up and woke up the girls while I woke up the guys. I woke Kiba from his.... perverted dream. He's a sleep talker. I noticed Naruto was a wild sleeper and that he drooled....  _Alot!_ I woke him up by saying I'm taking his beer and he jumped up and slipped grabbing the sleeping Uchiha and making him fall too. They were both on the ground and it was funny cause the way they were made them look gay. And the best part is that when they fell they kissed.    This is how they looked except they kissed and were .

  
  "SOOO CUTE!!," I exclaimed with Chie. Sasuke pushed Naruto off and glared at him. Naruto was surprisingly still sleeping. "Baka.." Sasuke huffed. "Good thing you took a picture, Chie" I said. Sasuke looked at Chie in a glaring manner. "Don't worry Sasuke only me and Myia will know of this right Myia?" Chie asked. "Maybe," I said smirking.  Sasuke glared at me more, "Okay Okay stop glaring I won't tell anyone..... probably" I said. He growled. I chuckled. "Hey Myia ain't you suppose to be in school?" Tyrone asked. "Yeah we were but then the teacher lost a bet with us so we get a day off school," I said smirking. "How?" brother asked. "With my too side headed penny,"Chie said. I rolled my eyes. "Well now that everyone is awake my brother is buying you guys each $80 dollars worth of clothes to spend at the mall," I said. They cheered and left to the cars. 


	8. Prologue part 3

That is my brother, Troy  
  Age: 19  
  High school life: Senior at Konoha high. Live with his two best friends in there apartment and is single.   
  He is a popular so gets chased around by girls alot  
  Hobbies: Partying, Singing/Rap, going wild  
  Hates: guys around his sister, losing

That's Tyrone   
  Age: 18  
  He is one of my brother best friends  
  He is a bad ass at school but love animals and nature. Weird I know.  
  He loves sweet. And I mean loves. He thinks of me as a sister and always spoils me with sweets.  
  He encouraged my brother to make a band with him and Tyree. Him as the guitar player

That's Tyree my brother other best friend. He is awesome at fighting, video games, and PARTYS!!  
  He is my current boxing coach. And he also Is sooo sexy   
  Age:18   
  He is a drummer in my bro band and did I mention he was SEXY!!!?   
  He has many fangirls! did I say many I mean ALOT!!!


	9. Crashing the Talent Show

 

We were on the way to the mall. Brother and his friends took the guys while the girls and I took my car. "So Myia what was that all about?" Tenten asked. "Well my brother is over protective when it comes to boys and he always wants to get me in trouble so yeah," I said. "But isn't he older than you?" "Yeah by three years why?" I asked. "W-Well if he i-is older than sh-shouldn't he be like dominant or something," Hinata asked. "Well he would be if his best friend wasn't my boxing coach" I explained. They nodded in understandment.  "Myia you still didn't tell us why Sasuke was at your house are y'all going out or something," Temari asked. "I wish," Chie said. I shook my head at her, "The reason why is cause he is my babysitter" I said. Everyone became confused except me and Chie. "Well you see my brother is a dumb ass he has parties at my our house even though he live with his friends. Anyway the party got out of control and my parents came home early and I took the rap for it cause I didn't want to see my brother get yelled at ,but now I see I should have just let him get in trouble cause now I can't have any parties at the house and Sasuke is my stupid babysitter and he can't leave until my parents come back in a month," I said annoyed. I looked up to see there faces and they were..... Gleaming? And Chie had a questionable look on her face. "Wait if he stays at your house where does he sleep?" Chie asked. I gave her a blank and annoyed look. Of all the questions she had to ask she asked the one I didn't want to answer. "In.... *sigh* my room on *sigh* my bed" I said depressed.  "The worst part he sleeps in his boxers!! ONLY HIS BOXERS!," I exclaimed. I noticed Tenten, Temari, Chie and Hinata where gleaming. I rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked. "YOU SHOULD TOTALLY ASK HIM OUT!!!" they all exclaimed. "I swear all my friends share one mind" I said. "OMG I SAID THAT AND SHE WAS ALL LIKE NOOO!!!" Chie said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, All I know is that I'm not interested in anyone" I said. They frowned at me and I rolled my eyes. "At least consider it because Sasuke seems to show interest in you," Tenten said. "Whatever and we are here," I said getting out my car. I looked up at the mall and it was huger than last year. They must have mad it bigger over the summer. I noticed brother's car was behind us. He parked next to us. The guys walked got out the car. Tyree pulled me to the side, and said, "You butt called your brother and he heard everything you said luckily it wasn't on speaker ,but he might murder you and that babysitter of yours at any minute," he said. My mouth gaped open. "What? Are you serious? CRAP!!!" I exclaimed. "What's going on?" said a voice. I looked and saw my brother with a small smile, but it only made him look insane. "N-nothing" I said hiding behind Tyree's back. "Don't worry Myia I'm not gonna kill you," he said. I sighed in relief. "I'm gonna kill your babysitter," he said smiling. I shook my head, "Your not killing anyone," I said. My brother huffed. "I'm deducting twenty bucks from the money," he said. "Fine" I said. We were now in the mall and looking for stuff that we wanted to buy. "Hey Sis, you see that sign over there" bro asked. "Yeah what about it?" I asked. "It says talent show you wanna crash the talent show," he asked. "Sure let's go," I said. "Hey you guys keep on shopping me, brother, and his friends are gonna be back," I said before running off with bro and his friends. "What are we gonna sing," I asked. "Me and you are gonna sing different songs," he said. "Really?" I said bluntly. "Yep come on your on after us so you better think of a song quick," he explained. I sighed and began thinking. That's when it hit me.   
  I looked behind the curtain and saw my brother band was just starting

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aS85AvLl9Ik&feature=player_embedded](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aS85AvLl9Ik&feature=player_embedded)

Most of everyone went wild. Girls whistleing towards Troy.

"Next up Myia Syro singing her song "Fifteen"  
  
  I walked out to the stage grabbing the mic and a guitar. I sat down on one of the stools and began playing. I looked through the crowd and stopped when I saw my friends I smiled then the music started playing.

 

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pb-K2tXWK4w&feature=player_embedded](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pb-K2tXWK4w&feature=player_embedded)

I ended the song and I looked at my friends they were cheering like crazy as was everyone else that was watching.  
  I looked and saw Sasuke smirking at me happily that sort of made me happy and I smiled and walked off stage.


	10. The Fight

My brother, his friends and, I walked off the stage towards my friends. "Whoa Myia I didn't know you could sing?" Tenten said. "Yeah me and my brother used to sing together when we were younger," I said. "Cool!! Well now that that's over it time to show you what we bought," Chie said pulling me towards the stuff they bought. Chie bought  12 jeans, 5 t-shirts and 3 accessories sets and more. I sweat dropped. "Chie are you sure this stuff cost $80?" I asked.    "$80?  I thought you said $800?" Chie said. My brother was drinking water at the time. * ** _BIG SPIT TAKE!!*_** "WHAT!!!" my brother yelled. I can't pay that off," brother said.   
  "AND THE WINNER FOR THE ANNUAL TALENT SHOW IS A TIE!! MYIA SYRO AND THE 3RDTEEN3  _(Name of brothers band)_ " The announcer called. My brother was annoyed at Chie but happy he still won. The band and I walked up there. "Okay since it was a tie we split the reward in half. So you each get $25000," The announcer said. About everybody's mouth dropped. We took the money and thanked the announcer and surprisingly it could fit in our wallet and pockets.  _(it was a check)_ We went back to our friends. Who were still shocked. "Okay how about we spend some of this?" I asked my brother. He agreed. "Woohoo shopping!" Chie cheered. The both of us glared at her evilly    Chie got scared and hid  behind Sasuke and Naruto.    "Chie you aren't going shopping anymore for a month until you can pay my brother the $720    that you over spent" I said.    "what it's not my fault I didn't hear you," chie said sadly.    my brothers glare hardened and she flinched. "brother stop starring at her like that your gonna   make her have nightmares," I said bluntly. "Fine...." she muttered. "but..... you can still come with us to help us pick stuff out," I explained.    She gleamed in happiness. "LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!!!" Chie gleamed.    I rolled my eyes and we all went off shopping.   
  FF------------------------------------>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  We had just finished shopping, and my brother is dropping everyone home. Chie, Temari, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Tenten.    Me, Hinata, and Neji were mocking Sasuke's voice and he was getting annoyed. "Okay Hinata, Neji were do you two live so I can drop you both off," my brother asked as he continued driving. He smirked slightly to himself. That made me a little confused. "We live 5 blocks away from here" Hinata said. That's when it hit me. After Hinata and Neji leave then it will be me and Sasuke. And my brother tends to beat the crap out of Sasuke. I should have seen this coming. He wouldn't just let this go. I should have known dammit. I sighed and quickly texted Hinata.   
 _Hinata please spend the night at my house_ _cause my brother is about to fight Sasuke about what happened earlier_ _He heard our whole entire conversation about how Sasuke sleeps with me in his boxers_ _so please spend the night before my brother murders Sasuke pleaseeeeeeee...._  
  Hinata read this and chuckled a little  
 _I'm sure Sasuke will be fine and plus we have school tomorrow I can't_  
  I read this and sighed. I texted back saying  
 _Fine..... Ask Neji_  
  Hinata looked at me blankly and texted  
 _If your brother doesn't want you to be sleeping in the same room with one boy_ _what makes you think you can sleep in the same room with 2?_  
  I sighed.  
  "Okay we're here," brother said.  
  "you'll be fine," she said out loud.    They both left and now it was just me, Sasuke, my brother and his two friends.  
  I was watching out the window Sasuke was on his ipod and my brothers two friends were sleeping. While I was watching out the window I was pretty sure we missed the turn to my house. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a confused Sasuke. "I thought your house was that way," Sasuke asked. "Yeah... I thought so too," I said. "Hey brother I think you missed the turn to my house," I said. Brother stay quiet. This wasn't  good. I shook Tyree and Tyrone and woke them up. "Tyree you know what you told me earlier I think my brother is about beat the crap out of Sasuke please do something" I asked in a whispered tone. He shook his head I can't you may be a sister to me ,but he's my best friend and like a brother," he whispered back. I sighed then turned to Sasuke. He was looking out the window. I sighed causing him to look at me. Motioned for him to bring his ear close so I can whisper something. "Okay um... so don't get mad. I was kinda telling the girls how annoying it was how you slept in my room in your boxers. And at the time I didn't know but I kinda butt dialed my brother and he heard the entire conversation and now he wants to fight you that's why he missed the turn cause he plans on fighting you soon," I whispered. Sasuke looked at me and smirked. "Why are you smirking your about to fight my brother," I asked in a whisper. "I find it funny that you didn't tell them about the kiss," he said. "What kiss!," I exclaimed. "This kiss" he said before kissing me on the lips. Then the car stopped and we both fell forward, me on top of him.  _(Remeber kids always wear your seat belt)_  

  "That's it you and me right now we're gonna fight!!!," yelled my brother before getting out the car. I got off of Sasuke. He smirked at me, "worth it." he said. I blushed and said, "you idiot!! now you made him even more mad!!!."  Sasuke smirked," Don't worry so much. I won't get hurt and neither will your brother," he said before leaving the car. I was left there confused and after awhile I walked out the car to see my brother and Sasuke.    My brother was throwing punches like crazy and looked tired while Sasuke looked relaxed and only dodged. He had no scratches on him. Sasuke raised his and slightly and hit my brother in the back of the neck causing him to fall asleep. I ran over to my brother, and looked up at Sasuke, "What did you do and how did you learn to fight like that?" I asked. "Well I made him sleep cause I don't want to get in trouble for fighting your brother, and if you have a friend like Neji you could take on an army," he said smirking. Friends ofmy bro picked him up. and put him in the back seat. I got in the front seat and Sasuke got in the passenger seat. He put his earphones back on. I drove my brother and his friends home and drove me and Sasuke back to the house. And exactly when I opened the door to my house I was tackled by someone. I opened my eyes... Chie?   The first thing she said was "He's got a twin who has a group of very sexy guys and one girl and I think we should join." The funny part was she said that in three seconds. I pushed her off of me. "Go home I'm tired, a lot happened and I want to sleep," I said. I walked into the living room and saw a bunch of guys and one girl in my living room.  ** _"CHIE!!!!!,"_** I yelled she immediately came. "Oh yeah and I invited them over," she said. I glared at her then I realized that one did look a lot like Sasuke. Sasuke walked in the room, "Itachi what are you doing here," he asked. "I would like to know the same thing," the guy who looked like Sasuke said. "You two know each other," I asked. "Yes Sasuke is my little brother, and my name Itachi Uchiha nice to meet you," the guy who looked like Sasuke said.   "Nice to meet you too, but um... not to be rude but... why are you all here?" I asked. "Chie over there said we were having a party," a long blonde haired guy said. I glared at Chie. "You did what now" I asked her angrily. She hid behind Sasuke, "C-come on Myia we haven't had a good party in forever," she said. "Why didn't you do it at your house? You know I'm on probation  with my dad. If I even think about partying here then I'm screwed," I said angrily. "Well I can't have it at my house my dad's back from germany," she said. I glared at her, "Look Chie I'm tired and I have school tomorrow. I swear if these guys aren't gone before I come back downstairs then your dead. You hear me  ** _Dead!_** I said annoyed before walking up the stairs closing the door. I went to take a shower brush my teeth and changed into this:

  I came downstairs to see everyone except Sasuke was gone. Sasuke seemed to be asleep on the couch. I smiled slightly. I put a blanket over him and went back upstairs laid down in my bed and slept


	11. I Know Who Told

I woke up the sound of my phone ringing. I lazily picked it up. 

 _"Hello..."_ I said sheepishly.

 _"OMG YOU TWO KISSED!!!!,_ " Chie squealed.

My eyes shot open, _"How did you here about that?!"_  

  "Everyone's talking about it at school, but anyway why didn't you tell me? Did you kiss back? How good a kisser is he? Are his lips soft?"

"Chie... How many people know about this."

  "Most of the freshman year and some sophomores,"    My mouth dropped

 _"Chie I'm gonna have to call you back."_  
  I threw my phone at the wall. "Dammit," I cursed under my breath. Of all the things the last thing I would want someone to find out is that I kissed my babysitter. I sighed.  _Why did this ha_ _ve to happen to me? Why can't I  just live a normal teenage party animal life. I wonder how the info about when Sasuke and I kissed got around. It had to be someone in that car. I don't think Sasuke would tell, I highly believe my brother won't tell,  and my brothers friends aren't that stupid to tell. Then who?_  

I sighed one last time before getting up and walking towards the bathroom and took a long shower, brushed my teeth. I did my hair and changed into this:

  I walked downstairs to see Sasuke doing push-ups......  _Shirtless_  
  I got an anime vain on my head. I walked up behind him. I kicked him making him fall forward. "Why don't you ever wear clothes!," I exclaimed. He smirked. "Isn't someone tense this morning," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah about that.... I don't know how but someone told about how you kissed me last night" I said not looking at him. "You make it sound like you didn't kiss back," he said smirking. " _I DIDN'T KISS BACK!!!"_ I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes. "Fine if you say so, but I still have no regrets," he said leaving the room to change. I blushed a slight pink. Then I shook the thought out of my head. I went back up stairs to get my phone. I got it and looked at the time. I was late for school.  _Shit.._ I ran down the stairs. I walked out the door not waiting for Sasuke. I drove off to school. I checked in and was almost late to class. I got a lot of stare from people and a lot of glares from girls. I sighed putting my head down on the desk. Then someone walked in late to class. knowing who it was I didn't look up. "Mr. Uchiha why are you late for class," Teacher Asuma asked.    "I was at work," Sasuke plainly said. "I will give you a warning for today now take a seat," Mr. Asuma said.  _Please don't sit here. Please don't sit here._ I kept saying this repeating that in my head.  I opened my eyes and to my relief he sat in the way back. I began paying attention to what Mr. Asuma was saying about the Civil War. Afterwards we had some free time because Mr. Asuma had to go to an early meeting. I was just talking to Hinata, and Tenten cause sadly Chie is not in this class. "Hey Hinata do you guys know how information got around about how Sasuke kissed me," I asked them. They looked at eachother," um well yesterday you um.... butt called me on your cell and I could hear your whole conversation, so I told Hinata, Hinata told Chie ,and Chie told the guys," TenTen explained. I growled at them angrily. "You did what now.... Your not suppose to tell Chie anything let alone eavesdrop on my conversation last night," I scolded. They flinched a little, "We thought you would be happy since it's clear  Sasuke likes you," Tenten said. "I still don't believe you when you say he like me I just think he's a flirt, but besides that you know how many fangirls he has. And the leader is Sakura. I can already tell you I'm screwed," I said. All three on us sighed. Then the bell rang telling us it was time for 2nd period, Math.  I was on my way to math when I was stopped, and what a surprise it was Sakura. "Can you like move I'm trying to get to class," I said. "No cause we gotta talk," she said. "You mean your gonna yell at me and I'm just gonna ignore you," I said walking away. She pulled me back. "Bitch listen!! Who do you think you are kissing Sasuke. Didn't I tell you to stay away from him," Sakura yelled. "You did tell me to stay away from him. Maybe you should tell him to stay away from me. And plus I didn't kiss him..... He kissed me so leave me alone. Don't bother me!" I yelled back at her. She huffed while flipping her hair and walked off. I rolled my eyes and hurried to class. I made it on time, but still got a lecture from teacher ebisu. "Ms. Syro why are you late to my class," he said. "I'm not late the late bell didn't ring yet," I said. "Well when you are in my class you have to be here five minutes before the bell," he said. "Okay can I just take a seat," I asked bored. "You can sit in front of Naruto or behind or next to Chie," he said. I walked to Chie and sat next to her. I ignored her though. She tapped me on the sholder, but I ignored it. "Myia I know you are mad at me for telling everyone, but it's not my fault," she whispered. "Then whose fault is it?" I asked annoyed ,but in a whisper tone. "Yours," she said. "Excuse me!," I exclaimed in a whisper tone still. "Well if you weren't attractive. Sasuke wouldn't be into you," she said simply. "Like I said he doesn't like me. He is just a flirt," I said. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you wanna believe," she said. I sighed and continued paying attention to the class. When a note landed on my desk it read.  
  What wrong with you   ~ Sasuke  
  I wrote back _I found out who spread the info about how you kissed me_  
  who? he wrote back  
 _Chie I wrote_  
  how did she find out? he wrote  
  
 _..... I butt called tenten who told hinata who told chie who told everyone =_=' I need a new phone I wrote_  
   Sasuke chuckled   
   Chie smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. I then got another note this time from Naruto it read  
 _Me, Kiba, and Sasuke are going to the mall after school wanna come?_  
  I wrote back  _Sure_  
 _I'm also having a pool party so I hope you come it's at Sasuke's house He wrote_  
 _Probably but I have to buy a swimsuit at the mall I wrote_  
 _you gonna wear a bikini he wrote_  
 _keep it in your pants naruto I wrote_  
  the note got taken out of my hands and I looked up and it was the Mr. Ebisu.  _Shit...._   "Mrs. Syro and Mr. Uzumaki do you two have something to share with the class," he said.    "No..." we both muttered.    "Well I think this note will tell us otherwise," he said as he began reading out loud.  
  "Me, Kiba and Naruto are going to the mall wanna come Mr. Uzumaki said, and Ms, Syro said Sure   Mr. Uzumaki also invited her to a pool party at Sasuke's house and Ms.Syro says probably she just has to buy a swimsuit at the mall. Mr. Uzumaki asked if it would be a bikini and Ms. Syro said..... k-keep it in your pants," Mr. Ebisu said and at the last sentence the who class started laughing and me and Naruto turned red from embarrassment especially Naruto. He sunk in his chair and groaned I turned around to him and he glared at me. I apologized and he whispered, "You owe me." Now at that I groaned and sunk in my chair. I hate owing people. Mr.Ebisu went back to teaching and me and Naruto just stayed quiet.                                                                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  We are at the mall and looking around for things to interest us its Me, Chie, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, and that's all. We walked around when see one of the best stores of all times, _Victoria's secret swimwear_ we went shopping and I bought this  
  Cliffhanger!!!!!!! XD I'm mean!!!


	12. Presents NOT

I went in the store and bought this: A couple on sunglasses, a couple of swimsuits, some flip flops, and some beach balls and floaties. Just in case someone drowns. Afterwards we walked around the mall and I bought a couple of groceries and other cool stuff and clothes. Chie since she wasn't allowed to shop she asked to help me buy clothes. Naruto and Sasuke were just watching us as we shopped.  Chie walked over to me and whispered to me "Sasuke keeps starring at you," she said. "Yeah and Kiba keeps starring at you ," I whispered back. Me and her glanced at the guys Naruto seemed to be looking at the girls in their bikinis and Kiba and Sasuke were just watching us. I think you and Kiba should go out," I said. "Only if you and Sasuke go out," she said. "Why do I have to go out with him. I told you why I can't," I said. "No you told me why you won't you never told me why you can't. you told me why you won't so give me a reason why you can't," she said. I glared at her and started thinking.  _Why can't I go out with him?_  
  "I don't know why I just can't okay," I said. "You can't or you won't," Chie asked. ".....both.." I said annoyed and a bit sad. I don't know why I was sad but I just am.  I ignored Chie's several comments on how she was right. I went back to shopping and after a couple hours of the guys starring at us and me and Chie shopping oh and Naruto got put out of the store for going to peek in the girl's dressing room.  _Idiot..._ I finished purchasing my last item and then went to Chie and the guys. Chie was talking to Naruto about how Neji looks like a girl. Kiba was listening to his iPod, and Sasuke was texting. I walked over to them with my bags. I bought a lot of stuff. Some for Chie, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke and all my other friends. Chie here this stuff is for you, Naruto this is for you, Kiba this is for you, and Sasuke this is for you," I said giving them their bag of stuff you bought. Chie, Kiba, and Naruto all accepted except for Sasuke. He didn't even see what I bought.  "You didn't even look at it though," I said. "I don't want anything," he said. I rolled my eyes. "You are so ungrateful when someone gives you something you are suppose to say thank you. At least take it you don't have to wear it or use it or anything," I said half way annoyed. He shrugged, "Sure whatever," he said going back to texting. I looked at everyone else who actually seemed to be trying out their stuff. I looked around and saw that Kiba was flirting with Chie and Chie was loving it. She ended up giving him her number. I smirked at this, and she rolled her eyes at me.   
  
 _Kiba's POV_  
  
  I just got Chie's number and I really like her so I might ask her out later. I looked over to Chie and smiled she smiled too and blushed.  
  I texted Sasuke real quick and said  
  
 _Hey Sasuke I just got Chie's number_  
  
  He texted back saying  
 _cool man_  
  
 _Dude why didn't you take Myia's gift? You ain't even look at it._  
  
  He texted back saying  
 _Because I give presents I don't take them._  
  
  I rolled my eyes  
  
 _You gonna regret it later cause with Naruto you are gonna need_  
 _them._  
  
  He texted back saying  
 _What she buy me exactly_  
  
  I texted back  
 _Find out for your self and open the bag_  
  
  He looked at me and shook his head then he texted  
 _Can't that's not how I roll_  
  
  
  I rolled my eyes and texted back  
 _Fine but with a girl like Myia since she is not a fangirl she won't be sad you  
  didn't take the present, but she will be mad and annoyed and may even act rude to you since   
  you didn't take it and a little upset and annoyed trust me I'm good with girls like this._  
  
  Sasuke rolled his eyes and texted  
 _Whatever_  
  
  Then I texted  
 _Take my word just wear it a couple of times then_  
 _she will be happy_  
  
  Sasuke texted back  
  .................. _No..............._  
  
  
  I sighed and went back to texting Chie even though we were right next to each other. Naruto was whispering stuff about Sasuke to Myia and Sasuke was just thinking. Life is weird when you go to high school  especially my high school.


	13. Hating Homework

After shopping we all went back home. So now I'm at home in my room and doing my homework that I forgot all about.   
  
 _ **Sasuke's Pov**_  
  I just finished making dinner for Myia cause apparently that's what babysitters are suppose to do. I walked up the stairs with her dinner. I stopped when I reached her door. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I knocked again saying, "Hello Myia can I come in your dinner is ready." There was still no answer. I walked in and saw Myia. She looked confused and aggravated at this piece of paper.  Apparently she was so focused on this paper that she didn't even realize I was in the room. I walked behind her to see what she was doing and it was math homework from Mr.Ebisu's class. Maybe I should help.  
  
 _ **Myia's Pov**_  
  "I HATE MATH!!!," I exclaimed, sighing. I laid back into my pillow. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke standing over me. Of coarse I screamed. Sasuke just looked at me not affected by the screaming. "Say something when you enter my room!," I yelled at him. "I did, you just didn't hear me," he said smirking.  "Whatever I was busy," I said. "Yeah busy being confused," he said. "Hey it's not my fault. I hate math," I said. "So it is your fault," he said smirking. "Shut up and go away," I said. "You know I could help you with you homework," he said. "What do you know about math," I asked. "Well unlike you I pay attention once in awhile," he said. I rolled my eyes, "Just help," I said. He chuckled at my neediness and took the paper. He looked up and down at the equations. "Hold on let me put on my glasses," He said. I sweatdropped. He put on his glasses and he looked cute actually he looked hot. I couldn't help ,but stare at him. 

  
  
  (That's Sasuke wearing glasses)  
  
  I turned away, not realizing I was blushing, when he looked at me. He walked infront of me and looked at me faced to face. He was like 5-inches away from me. "You know your blushing right?" he said. I turned away from him, and muttered stuff. "anyway dinners ready oh and plus the answers were 78, 3, 91, and 9875," he said walking out of my room. I was just now realizing the plate of food on my bed. Surprisingly it was still warm and looked delicious. Then it made me wonder. "What can't Sasuke do?" I asked myself. Then I ate my food, put my stuff away and went to bed.


	14. Pervert strikes AGAIN!

I woke up to me being shaken. I opened my eyes to see Chie. "Chie what are you doing here?" I asked. She held up my key. "Why do you have my key...." I said too tired to yell at her. "These aren't your keys I made copies," she said. I blankly looked at her then I looked at my phone. It was 7:45a.m.  "Chie what do you want it's 7:45a.m and school starts at 3:00p.m," I said. "Well one do you know what today is?" she asked. "No," I said. "Today is Friday which means Naruto's Party!," she cheered. "and..... why couldn't you tell me this at school?" I asked. "Because I also need to copy your math homework," she said. I sighed got up from my bed and dragged her out my room. Locking her out in the process. I walked over to my bed laid back down in my bed falling back asleep. That is until someone knocked on my room door. "Go away Chie!!!!," I yelled. "It's Sasuke " said a monotone voice.  I sighed getting out of my comfortable bed and walked to the door. I opened it to see a sleepy looking Sasuke  I laughed a little. "Yes... ,may I help you," I said still giggling. "Yeah Chie and Naruto are downstairs bugging me to wake you up. They won't let me sleep, so  I want to sleep here is that okay?" he asked. I looked at him. He was wearing a plain white-T and a pair of boxers. "Sure...." I shrugged. I let him in and closed the door cause I saw Chie, and Naruto coming up the stairs. I locked it. "Okay Sasuke you can take....." I said turning around only to see Sasuke sleeping on my bed already. ".....the floor," I muttered finishing my sentence. I sighed and sat on my bed while laying down.   
  I drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
  ~An 3 Hours later~   
  I wake up to shaking again. I opened my eyes to see Chie she was gleaming like crazy while Naruto was smirking. I looked at them confused then something pulled me closer from behind. I turned around slightly cause the person had a hold around my waist. I saw Sasuke sleeping with his arms wrapped around my waist.  _Tightly as if I were a teddy bear._  I was embarrassed. I bet my face was red too. You know what I did? I screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!," I screamed. "WHAT THE FU-" I interrupted Sasuke with throwing stuff at him.  "What.... are.... you ...doing?" Sasuke said dodging stuff that I'm throwing. "Get out your NOT sleeping in my room again!," I said blushing. "Wait... what... did.... I... d-"he was interrupted by being hit by my alarm clock making him hit the floor. "OH YOU JUST GOT KNOCK THE F*** OUT!!!, " Naruto said censoring the curse word. I looked at Naruto in a what the hell look!! Naruto looked at me and said,"Oh not the time?" I shook my head at Naruto. I looked and saw Chie was dragging Sasuke out the room. Of his now unconscious body. Naruto was following and I was left there still flustered, and red from embarrassment. I sighed trying to calm down. I sighed and sat on the bed then looked at the clock it read 3:45p.m. I was late for school. It walked  in the bathroom and changed into this:

  
  
  I took my time to get breakfast and got into my car not bothering to wait for Naruto, Chie, or even Sasuke. I drove off to school in my car not rushing at all. I mean why rush to school when you are already almost an hour late.  I parked in the parking lot and headed to the front desk. There was lady Shizune. I went to check in. "Mrs. Syro what is it you need?" she asked. "I need a tardy pass I over slept," I said. "I'm sorry but only your parents are able to check you in," she said. "but my parents are in Paris right now," I said. "Is there anyone looking after you?" she asked. "Well no," I lied. "Okay I will write you a pass this once but this better not happen again," she said. I nodded, "Yes ma'am." I walked off to my next class since first period was over. I walked into Math class and everyone looked at me.Everyone was in class already. "Mrs.Syro why are you late to my class," Mr. Ebisu asked. I walked to his desk and gave him the note. "Fine you may be seated," he said after reading it. I sat in the back trying to avoid all the stares and whispers. I sat in the back paying attention when someone burst through the door. It was Naruto, Chie, and Sasuke. I slammed my head on the desk. "Mr. Uzumaki, Mrs. Rubaki  _(Chie's last name)_ and Mr. Uchiha why are you late for class?" Mr.Ebisu asked them. Naruto and Chie started making up a bunch of lies."Okay and how about you Mr. Uchiha?" Mr.Ebisu asked.  Sasuke looked directly at me and said, "I almost got fired from work and I don't know why, apparently I did something wrong, but my boss doesn't know that it was a misunderstanding so I have to explain it to her," Sasuke said a little annoyed. I'm so glad that the class is so stupid because they didn't even know that he was talking about me or even looking directly at me. I wasn't even paying attention to him. I was just looking out the window. "Okay Mr.Uchiha you may take a seat behind Ms. Syro. And as for Chie and Naruto you to go to the tardy room and you also have after school detention for lying," Mr. Ebisu said. Sasuke walked to the seat behind me but I ignored him. I kept my gaze on the teacher, and sometimes the window. That  when a note landed on my desk. I looked behind and Sasuke wasn't looking at me he was looking at the window and said in a whisper to," just read it."  I sighed and opened the note. It read:  
  
 _Naruto and Chie won't tell me what I did, so I guessing since Naruto and Chie where smirking, and you were flustered and blushing I bet I grabbed you when I slept. I do that sometimes I grab thing in my sleep when I have bad or weird dreams. It's been a bad habit since I was six and if that what I did I'm sorry, and if I did something else I am sorry._  
  
  I put my head down on the desk to refrain from laughing. I wrote back:  
  
 _Why? are you scared or something when you have dreams like that._  
   I passed the note back to Sasuke.   
  
  I heard him sigh.   
  He then passed the note back and it read:  
 _No! When I grab things. I grab stuff warm.... So don't blame me. But it was obvious that you like it by how flustered you were. You were blushing._ I wrote back:  
  
WAS NOT!!! Pervert!   
  
  I tossed the note back at him and he read it and chuckled.   
  I grunted and payed attention again to the teacher. He was talking about how to graph inequalities.   
  Soon enough the bell rang I I left to my next class PE. 


	15. Cheer Captin for the day

I walked off to gym class and went to the girls locker room.  changed into my gym clothes. Chie was waiting for me by the door. "Why didn't you wait for me now I have detention," Chie said sadly. "Regardless or not you would have got detention I just didn't want detention with you," I said. "Whatever but are you still mad at Sasuke?" she asked. That made me remember what he wrote which made me laugh. She looked at me questioned. "Why are you laughing," she asked. "Nothing I just remembered something funny," I said. "What?" she asked. "Nothing you wouldn't get it," I said as I walked to the bleachers where my friends were. "You didn't answer my question," "Which one," I asked. "Both!," she said. "The first question I'm not mad at Sasuke and second you won't understand what's so funny," I said walking over to the group. "come on I might get it," she said. "ask Sasuke," I said. She gave me a confused look. "Why?" she said. "uggghhh.... never mind," I said.  "Okay my youthful students today we will be playing sports outside. We will have basketball, soccer, tennis and volleyball," Coach said. A lot of people groaned as did I not that I didn't like sports cause I'm very good at them, but today I felt so lazy. I walked outside with Hinata, Tenten and Temari. We walked outside and to the volleyball court. We started to play. That when Principle Tsunade walked up to me. "Ms. Syro do you think you can fill in for or cheer captain she appears to be late," she said. "why me?" I asked her. "Because in that outfit you look like a cheer leader and you friend Chie over there says she wants you to be cheer captain. And Mrs.Chie is our co-cheer adviser also assistant cheer captain," Ms. Tsunade said. I glared at Chie. "Fine...," I said. "Great but you have to go change into the cheer gear," she said. "But why you already said I look like a cheerleader?" I said annoyed. "Yeah but you need to fit in with the group now go change," she said handing me a pair of clothes. I went to dress out then came back looking like this:

 

  
  "Okay you will be cheering over there for the basketball team," she said. "Chie should show you the cheers and then you can go cheer for the team until the captain comes back," she said. I walked up to Chie and she was smirking at me."Nice outfit, "she said. I glared at her," just show me the routine." I said. Chie showed me a couple of the dance steps and they weren't as hard as I thought the would be harder. After a couple of minute I got it and went over to the group of cheerleaders. Surprisingly there were guys on the team. I greeted them. "Hi," I said. Apparently the girls weren't happy to see me and the guys were too happy to see me. "Okay everyone Myia will be you captain until Sakura shows up today," Chie said. "Wait Sakura? She's team captain," I asked. Chie nodded "any way lets get started Myia knows all the moves so lets start rehearsing.  _(While this video is playing think of Myia as the blonde girl the camera is mainly on)_   After we finished a blonde girl walked up to me. "Hi I'm ino sorry for all the girls on the team they are really nice once you get to know them,"said the blonde girl. I smiled at her, "Hi I'm Myia nice to meet you," I said. "Nice to meet you to. I really like how you cheer. I wish you were our team captain instead of Sakura," she said. "Why is that?" I asked. "Well everything you hear from her is Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke and when she is not talking about him she is either talking about her skimpy clothes or how bad people look when they look pretty," She said. "Your telling me you don't like Sasuke," I said. "I mean I did but Sakura talks about him way too much. I mean he isn't even that great and besides I like someone else," she said looking at this guy. Chie told me about that guy I think his name was Sai. "You like Sai?" I asked. She blushed a small pink I nodded smiling. "Awww that's sooo cute I bet you two would make a cute couple," I said. "Really?" she asked smiling. "No doubt," I said smiling back. "Thanks well I'll see you later," she said. I walked back to my volleyball group. "Aww the games over," I said. "Yeah Tenten team's won," Hinata said. "Anyway how was cheering?" Tenten asked in a mocking voice. "It wasn't bad. I've had worse. The girls on the team didn't like me, but I made a knew friend Ino and I found out Sakura is the real Captain of the team and I probably might hear crap from her later," I said not caring. "Your going to be fine," Temari said.  I sighed and a few minutes later the bell rang telling us it was time for lunch. I took a quick shower in the girls locker room and changed back into my school outfit, and left for lunch.


	16. Party gone wrong

I walked up to the lunch room and saw my friends all sitting at the same table. I walked up to the table and sat near Chie, and Hinata. "Hinata, Tenten, and I were talking about what we were wearing for Naruto's party today. Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto were talking about how the party was going to be so awesome, and others were talking about the party. That's when we heard this, " **SASUKE!!!!,** " said a girlish fangirl squeal. Quickly enough that pink haired bitch from earlier was sitting on Sasuke. "Hi boyfriend," she said kissing him on the cheek. _He has a girlfriend? What the hell was all that shit earlier with that no regrets. Have I been played. Sasuke is just a womanizer._ _**Asshole**_. Sakura looked at me and said, " hey rumors are going around saying that you not only kissed my boyfriend but you are trying to steal my title as cheer Captain," she said. I felt so emotionless, "I'm not stealing your cheering job you weren't here so they wanted me to fill in for the time being, and as for Sasuke that kiss never happened. Me and him aren't even friends," I said getting up and leaving the table. _I bet I made it very awkward once I left. Well I don't care. That son of a bitch thinks he can play me. He thought wrong and as for Sakura for all that bitch knows she better stay the fuck out of my way._ I didn't know where I was going ,but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home.   
  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  I'm at home lying on my bed just doing nothing. That's when someone called on my phone.   
  "Hello?"    "Myia where are you. I didn't see you after school," Chie said over the phone.    "I'm at home I was tired."   "Well wake up because I'll be over there to pick you up for Naruto's party," Chie said as she hung up.  
 _Crap I forgot about that. Might as well go._ I got up and took a shower then changed into this:

  
  I wore a shorts and a purple T-shirt over it. That's when I heard a honk from outside the house. I walked outsideand I got into Chie's car. She was wearing this and only this:

  
  We arrived and the house was huge. Bigger than mine. We got out the car and knocked on the door. No one answered. "Watch this," Chie said. "POLICE!," she said kicking the door open. "people began panicking and hiding there beer.  When they saw it was Chie they continued to party. "OKAY EVERYONE WE TAKING THE PARTY TO THE POOL!!!," Naruto said on the microphone. Everyone rushed to the pool. I took off my over clothes so that I was only wearing my bathing suit. Me and Chie ran to the back with everyone else. The pool was HUGE!! It spelled out the word Uchiha in big letters. Me and Chie jumped in to the pool's letter "a". It was fun. That's when I saw the bitch squad. Sakura and Karin. This is what all the girls were wearing.  
  
  
  I walked up to Hinata and said," oh look at you trying to impress Naruto."   She blushed a pink shade, "W-well Tenten is trying to impress Neji," Hinata said. "Oh really?" I said looking at her.    "Well at least I'm not trying to impress lazy boy Shika like Temari," Tenten said. "I am not!," Temari said blushing. "Your face shows the truth," I said. "Whatever," she said. I smirked "Who wants to come with me to get drinks that," I said. "Not me I need to find some," Temari said walking off. "Sorry can't gotta find Chie to party," Tenten said. "I guess I'll g-"Hinata! Come hangover here," Naruto said interrupting us. "Hinata looked at me for permission. "Go on party. Have fun," I said. "Thank you," she said running over to Naruto. I walked back in the house and looked for the kitchen. I finally found it after asking Naruto, and looked threw the fridge. "Beer, Beer, Wine...... Soda! Yes," I said. I grabbed it and drank some. "What are you doing here?" said a voice. I turned to see Sakura and Sasuke. I ignored them and continued drinking my drink. "Bitch answer me!," Sakura said. I walked passed her threw my can away. That's when someone grabbed my hair. "Bitch listen to me when I'm talking to you!," Sakura said. "Don't touch me!!!," I said slapping her. She gasped in shock and pain. Sasuke was just watching in silence. I walked/ stomped out the room, and said ," It was a mistake coming here!" I looked back and Sasuke was frowning at me. I turned back and went to find Chie. I finally found her and said, "Chie give me your keys I'm  going home." She didn't question cause she obviously knew I was mad so she gave me the keys and I left for home. I finally made it home and I cried. I don't know why I cried I wasn't hit. I hate Sakura, I hate Karin. I HATE SASUKE. 


	17. Final Tears

 

I laid my bed there no longer weeping but thinking. My eyes red and tear stains down my face.  _Why did I care if he had a girlfriend. I didn't. I DON'T. I CAN'T!! I will never care for someone that is like that. I will not talk to him. For all my mind knows he will no longer exist in my life. Even if he is my babysitter._ I heard a car honk outside the window. It was Sasuke being dropped of by some guy. I closed my room door and locked it. I got a couple of clothes and took a shower. I washed my face. After I finished showering I wrapped the towel around myself. And as I went to grab my clothes.  I stopped in the mirror. I looked at myself. On the outside my face looks the same. But for anyone that knows me they will know that I am upset. Right then and there I made a promise to myself.  _From here on now I will hide my feelings. Everyone around me has there own wall. A wall separating how I feel and how they feel. I will be the same ,but inside of me is blunt._ An average person would be mad at Sakura and Sasuke. I can't hate anymore. I cried to much to hate. They are no longer apart of my world. They no longer exist in the world I live in. I was snapped out of thought when someone knocked at my room door. I quickly got dressed into this:

  
   I walked to my bed and sat on it. Thinking whether I should open the door or not. I looked at my alarm clock the time was 10:55pm. A knock came from the door again. "Myia are you awake?" he asked. I didn't answer. He was no longer apart of the world I live in. "well if you are dinners ready..... I'll just leave it by the door," he said. As soon as he walked away from my door and downstairs I walked out of my room, and downstairs to make my own dinner.  _I refuse to eat the food he makes. Since he doesn't exist anything he make doesn't exist._ I opened the fridge downstairs quietly because the last thing I wanted to see was his face. That's when I heard that voice. "Sasuke what took you so long to get back." That voice of that pink bitch. I looked in through the living room door. To see Sakura cuddling with Sasuke. "Sasuke why couldn't we go to my place this house is so lame," she said. "I am babysitting," he said. "Oh right that little brat from before," Sakura said. Sasuke didn't say anything. Anger raged inside of me. But my face stayed blunt.  _She's in my house. Eating my food. On my coach. Has this bitch lost her mind. Because I'm about to lose mine._ Sakura then kissed Sasuke then they began making out on my couch. That's when I lost it. I punched a whole in the wall causing the two to jump and look at me. Sasuke's eyes saddened when they saw me."What are you doing in my house," I said bluntly. "Myia I-"I wasn't talking to you Sasuke!," I scolded. He looked a little shocked. Sakura smirked and said, "Making out with my boyfriend what else." "Get out.."I said. "excuse me you can't kick me-" ** _GET OUT NOW!!!!_** ," I yelled at Sakura. She ran outside terrified. I looked at Sasuke and he looked upset and a little mad. "You get out too," I said to him. He looked up at me and said," Why?" In a low monotone voice as if he was hoping for something not to happen.   "Because ........ _ **I hate you**_ ," I said bluntly. And that then seemed to brake him. His eyes turned from onyx black to a darker black. A colder black. A black of solitude, and hate. "I.....see," he said getting up. "I'll get my stuff and go," he said. I didn't care what he did as long as he was away from my sight. I walked up to my room wanting to cry.... but I had no more tears left no more tears to show. Mom always tell me to sing when I'm sad and there not here. I went out to my balcony looked at the sky.  The moon was big. I sat on my chair, and sang. I just sang not knowing what to sing.     One final tear slide down my face, and there I saw him looking up at me and there on his face was a tear. He quickly whipped the tear away and drove off.  


	18. Siniging gig

After a while of looking at the stars someone knocked at the front door. I walked downstairs and saw it was a guy in a suit. He had a lot of piercings. "Hello?" I said confused. "Hello Miss sorry to intrude on anything. I was driving by when I heard your singing." "Yeah so," I said. "Well my name is Leader Pein of the Association Konoha Artistry Team Songs University King Inventions also known as A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I  and I want to produce that song," he said smiling. "I don't you caught me at a bad time," I said.  "well that's okay if you change your mind then here's my card," he said handing me a card. "Thank you," I said. "Goodbye," he said walking to his car and driving away. I closed the door and went back up stairs and put the card down. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.  
  
  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  I woke up to the sound of a knock at the door. I walked downstairs and opened the door to see Chie. "Chie what are you doing here?" I asked. "Too get my car duh?" she said.  "Oh right your keys should be on the dinning room table," I said. She nodded and went there. "Myia what happened to the wall," Chie asked. "I punched it," I said bluntly. "Why?" Chie asked. "Got angry," I said. "About what? And where is Sasuke," Chie asked concerned. "I'm was mad at nothing," I said. "But you just said you got mad," Chie said. "I'm not mad Chie I am fine just take your keys and go I have a headache," I said holding my head. "Okay... I'll check up on you later," she said leaving. I closed the door and went back up stairs. My clock said it was 5:32p.m. I slept in. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed my teeth and changed into this:   I had nothing to do Saturday. That's when I remembered that guy from yesterday wit the music thing. I took the card he gave me and called it:  
 _"Hello?" "Hello leader Pein? This is the girl from yesterday."   "Oh hello have you already decided,"  "Yeah I decided I'm gonna try."   "Great meet me at this address,"_   After he told me the address I didn't want to sing anymore. It was Sasuke's address. _"There should be a senior guy with black hair and a little brother there, his name is Itachi. I will meet you there," "Okay.... I'll be there."   "Are you okay you sound nervous,"   "No I'm fine."   "Okay see you there,bye"  "bye....."_ _Truth be told I was nervous ,but not for the reason he thinks._   "I have a bad feeling about this," I said to myself.    I got my car keys and went to Sasuke's house.   
  
  
  I made it to Sasuke's house and knocked on the door.    Sasuke opened the door.   "Hello?" he said not knowing it was me cause I was turned around.   "Is Itachi here," I said.   "Wait.... Myia is that.... you," he asked.    "Is Itachi here," I said again.   "umm..... yeah.... hold on," Sasuke said a little sad that I wasn't here for him.    "Hello?" said Itachi    "Hi Itachi I'm here because of Leader Pein," I said smiling a fake smile.    "Yeah Leader Pein is here come in. Wait...... your Myia Syro," he asked.   "Yeah  why?" I asked.    He chuckled a little," Nothing."   I was confused.    He let me in and said Pein was  in the living room. I went and saw Leader Pein the living room sitting by a lot of instruments. "Nice to see you could make it now I need you to sing that song that you sang the other night," he said.    "I can't," I said   "Why not?" he asked.    "Because I sing what I am feeling," I said.   "What can you sing now," he asked.    I thought for a second then it came to me.    As soon as I started singing they Itachi and Leader Pein played some instruments to add to my song.    So this is what was going on in living room:    "That was amazing I think you could be a hit. Your first gig will be at the Konoha City Mall tomorrow. Hopefully your mood is the same ,so we won't have to change the song. The rest of my crew will be there so get ready for your gig tomorrow," he said. I nodded and left that house as soon as I can. When I entered my car I got a text. It was from Sasuke. It read: _Can we talk_   I didn't reply back. I quickly left their drive way and went home. The time was already 8:54p.m and I was tired. Tired of singing, tired of walking and driving, and tired of seeing his face. I laid on my bed and fell asleep. 


	19. Concert

I woke to a my cell phone ringing. It was an unknown number. I answered.  _"Hello?_ "  _"Hello is this Myia,"_ said a voice.  _"Yeah.."_ _"It's Itachi. Pein wanted me to call you and to tell you to come to the mall for your gig,_ " he said   " _Okay when does he want me to come?"_ _"Now,"_ he said.    I looked at the clock, _"It's only 10:58am."_ _"Yeah that's how Pein is he wans't you to come in early so you can meet everyone and to rehearse the song,_ " Itachi explained.    I groaned, " _Fine I'm getting up."_ _"Okay see you there, oh if you need anything call this number,_ " he said. _"Okay later Itachi."_ _"Bye,_ " he said and hung up.    I hung up as well. I got up and enter my bathroom taking a shower and brushing my teeth. Then I changed into this:

  
  
  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   I was walking around the mall looking for Pein or even Itachi for that matter and then that's when a girl walked up to me.    "Hi are you Myia Syro?" she asked. "Yes," I said.    "Hi my name is Konan and Pein is waiting for you. Follow me," she said.    I followed her and after a while I was left in shock. The stage was big. "Wow that's huge," I said. "Well duh the band is playing here to," Konan said. "Who else is playing or singing tonight," I asked. "A lot of people but a lot of people are coming to see the band, Cage the Elephant," she explained. I nodded. "Well Pein is waiting go on he is back stage he wants to rehearse," she said. I nodded and went back stage. I saw Pein and a whole bunch of other people. Pein walked up to me and said, "Myia this is and Deidara your set designers. This is Itachi, you already know him, your guitar player. This is Madara your Manager. This is Hidan your Drummer. This is Tobi your make up artist. This is Konan your Clothe Designer.This is Kakuzu the Co-Manager, and this is Kisame the horn player. You will also have some back round singers and dancers but you can meet them later. Right now we have to rehearse  for you gigs," he said. "Wait  _Gigs_ as in plural," I asked. "Yeah Madara and I decided it would be best to have you be the beginning and closing performance," Pein explained. "Oh.... well speaking of singing I'm not in the mood to sing that song from yesterday," I said. "I figured you would say that, so think of the songs so we can rehearse it and then you can sing it. But you have to sing to different songs," he explained. I nodded. I walked back in the front of the stage to see how Deidara and Sasori were doing with the designs of the stage. Then I began thinking of what song I should sing for the concert. My thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Myia over here." I turned towards the voice and it was Naruto. He ran up to me. "Hey Myia," he said. "Hey Naruto what are you doing here?" I asked. "well I was just going shopping for the concert at the mall what about you?" he asked. "Well I'm Rehearing for the concert," I said. "Your in the concert that's so cool. Me and the guys will totally support you and some of the girls will be here too," he said.  _Wait what guys I hope that Sasuke isn't going to be here._ I snapped out of my thought when Naruto said he had to leave. "Bye Naruto," I said. He ran off some where. "I hope Sasuke doesn't come....." I thought out loud. I sighed knowing what song I was going to sing.   
  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Almost Performance time!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   I looked behind the curtain and looked through the crowd there was a whole bunch of people here. That when my eyes stopped at a group. It was Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Temari, Neji, Garaa, Kiba, Sakura, and............... Sasuke.  _Why did he have to be here?_  
 _ **Sasuke's Pov**_   I was waiting for the show to start with my friends. A lot of People were here, and that made me wonder what Naruto meant when he said he had a surprise for all of us. I didn't really care. I just wanted to here my favorite Band play, Cage The Elephant. I also wish Myia was here. I looked at my group of friends they all dressed for the theme of Cage The Elephant.   
  Sakura

  
  Kiba

  
  Neji and Garaa

  
  Temari

  
  Ino

  
  Hinata

  
  But my best friend Naruto I think Might have over done it.

 

Cage The Elephant is his favorite band too but he over did it cause this is how he looked:

  
   This is how me and my brother dressed. we sort of did a twinish sort of thing:  
  
  
  My brother had to go up and play in some gig going on here.  
 ** _Myia's Pov_**   I was still recapping the audience when Konan came up to me. "Myia what are you doing since you are on first you have to get ready. Tobi still has to do your makeup go get dress in the outfit I laid out for you in your dressing room, you only have thirty minutes" she said. "Okay" I said. I walked off to the dressing room. I saw the clothes that Konan laid out for me and they were very............................ revealing. I hurried and put them on and then I let Tobi do my makeup. Afterwards I looked like this:

  
  Pein was looking me up and down to see if it was okay looking. "Tobi you and Konan did a great job now," Pein said.    "Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed happily. I smiled at his excitement.   
 _(okay now everything that happens in this video is what happens with Myia. Except the part about the album things)_   "Now before you go on I would like you to know your stage name it's Pink Fire," Madara told me. "Now go on your on in one minute," he said. "Okay first up with her first song ever Pink Fire!!!!!!!!" the announcer said. Some people clapped and stuff.  **_Sasuke's POV_**   "Myia?" I questioned myself.    Naruto and my friends were clapping. Sakura wasn't clapping through.    "Wasn't that the best surprise ever?" Naruto said. Everyone cheered at Myia. She looked directly at me and mouthed the word "you lied."  
 ** _Myia's POV_**   I walked off of the stage getting many cheers and went back stage to relax.


	20. Forgiveness

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A couple of songs later now Time for Cage The Elephant~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_Sasuke's POV_**   My favorite band was about to play. I was excited and all, but after that song that Myia sang I wasn't that excited anymore. I wanted to go home after she mouthed those words,  _you lied_." Those words bothered me to my bone I couldn't stop thinking about those words. The thing is I didn't lie. I like her and I never had any regrets kissing her. It's just when it comes to being a boy friend I'm completely faithful to my girl friend even if it is Sakura. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Naruto screaming his head off like some fangirl. The band began to play:  
  Everyone was cheering. Naruto over all. I cheered some what to.   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A couple more songs later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 ** _Myia's POV_**   It was my time to sing again which meant it was time for the closing act. Konan made new clothes for me to wear hopefully this time it won't show my stomach. I went to the dressing room and changed into this:

  
  Sadly I was wrong. Tobi did my hair and makeup.    It was now time for me to sing a new song. I decided to make this song about Sasuke and Sakura. _(These are the lyrics the Live show is under it)_   
  Live and while I'm sing this song I'm looking directly at my friends and Sakura.   
  
  After I finished the song people began cheering. Everyone began cheering. This made me smile. I looked and saw Sasuke was leaving away from the group and away from Sakura. Sakura glared at me as if I had something to do with it. I went back stage and changed back into the clothes I wore earlier today. Madara and Pein said they would call me if I had another gig to do. I went on and drove to my house. When I was at my house I saw him at my door step waiting.  _Sasuke?_ I got out of my car walked up to him. "What are you doing here Sasuke," I asked him.    "Myia I didn't lie," he said. "What do you mean?"I asked. "When you finished your first song. You mouthed the word  _you lied_ I didn't lie," he said. "So what are you saying," I said. "I'm saying that I like you, and when I kissed you I really had no regrets. I want to be in your life anyway possible. As your babysitter, friend, anything I just don't want you to hate me," he said. His words sort of made my heart melt with happiness. "I guess..... I still need a babysitter," I said. That made Sasuke smile and his smile was so warm I couldn't help but smile. That's when my mom called my phone. I answered: _"Hello?"_ _"Myia just to inform you me and your father will be coming back in three days our vacation was cut short,_ " she said. "Okay."    " _Bye,"_ she said.    I hung up.  _Shit the hole in the wall!!!!!!!!!!! What am I gonna do._  

"you okay?" Sasuke asked.   
  "Uh no my parents are coming back in three days and there is a hole in the wall and I don't know how to fix that," I said.   
  "Don't worry about it. I'll have it fixed by tomorrow," Sasuke said smirking. "Thank you some much," said hugging him. Then I realized what I was doing. I quickly parted, "err....sorry...I'll just be upstairs," I said running upstairs into my room.   
 _These feelings are coming back... and all because I hugged him_.  
  
 **Sasuke's POV**  
 _I feel so warm when she's close to me. I don't understand these feelings. Am I.....falling for her._


	21. I already forgave you -^v^-

I woke up early today. It's 8:53am and I got up from bed.  I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I entered the living room and saw Sasuke sleeping on the wall with a paint brush in his hand and the wall was fixed. He looked tired. There was even a book in his hand. It read: How to fix a wall. "He didn't know how to fix it?" I thought out loud. I was about to wake him up to thank him.  Then I heard a voice, " Don't he spent all night fixing the wall. He just recently finished and fell asleep. Apparently he was determined to fix it cause he didn't even want us to help." I turned around and saw my brother and his friends. "What are you doing here this early in the morning," I asked my brother. "We got locked out the apartment so we came here for the spare key," Tyree said.  "And why was he fixing the wall did he break it?" he asked. "No..." I said. "Well he was determined to fix it. he even said that he had to for forgiveness," Tyrone explained. I smiled a bit, and then my brother said," forgiveness of what?" I shook my head, " nothing." "Well whatever all I know is that we need the keys and we also heard that you signed deals with A.K.A.T.S.U.K.I" brother said. "Yeah they heard me sing and said, "They want to use my songs," I said, giving my brother the keys. "Thanks we will be leaving, and I still don't trust that babysitter I think you two are hiding something," my brother said leaving with his friends.  I walked turned back around and looked at Sasuke's sleeping body. I smiled at him, "But I already forgave you." I thought out loud again. I went to the kitchen, and got myself a drink. I exited the kitchen back into the living room again. That's when I noticed Sasuke wasn't here. "What the hell?" I thought out loud again. I walked upstairs and opened the door to my room. I saw Sasuke sleeping on my bed. I sweatdropped then smirked. "Might as well let you sleep here," I said to myself smirking. I entered my room and took my phone. I went in my closet and got a pair of clothes to wear. Just as I was heading for the door my phone rang. I quickly exited the room and ran to another room to answer the call.  
  
 _"hello?"  
  "Hey Myia it's Itachi," said a voice  
"Hey Itachi what's up?"   
  "I was just wondering if my brother is over there cause he didn't come back home last night," he said  
"Yeah he's here.."  
  "Oh okay and I think it's great that you forgave Sasuke," he said   
  "How do you know this?"   
  "Sasuke seemed happy when he called me yesterday night, and ever since you got mad at him he has been a little bit depressed" he said.  
"Why do you think it's me he's depressed about?"  
  "Because he talks about you..... a lot."_  
  I blushed a slight pink.   
 _"Anyway well I'll talk to you at school later," he said hanging up._  
  "Wait Itachi goes to my school?" I thought out loud.  
  I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my room. To my surprise/ relief Sasuke was still sleeping. I went back in my closet and got a couple of my shoes. I was about to walk out when I tripped. I closed my eyes ,and waited for impact ,but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke was holding me up. About maybe a couple of inches inches away from his face. "Your are bad at being quiet," he said smirking. I could tell I was blushing. He helped me up and I said, " Thank you."  
  He smirked at me and said, "No problem." He sat back in my bed and said, "You know you didn't wake me up right I had a weird dream."  
  "I'm so glad I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you," I said. He smirked, "That's the thing I won't be able to go back to sleep unless I sleep with something comforting," he said smirking at me. I was pretty slow so I had to think about what he was saying. That's when it hit me. "NO! I'm not sleeping in that bed with you just so you can hold me," I said. He smirked, "Come on just this once." "No." I said crossing my arms. "But you owe me," he said. "Nu-uh you did it on your own free will," I said. "Just this once because I don't want to have that weird dream again," he said smirking. I sighed. "Fine only because you wouldn't stop annoying me if I didn't," I said walking to my bed. I sat on it and Sasuke was laying down. I laid down on the bed drifting away to sleep. But not before a certain Uchiha wrapped his arms around me.


	22. He Left his Phone

I woke up to my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was a text from Chie. It read:   
 _Get Ready for school ^o^_  
  
  I got up to see Sasuke was sleeping still and this time was not grabbing a hold of my waist . He was sleeping on his side facing me. He looked like a kid sleeping not like his usual smirking self. I stopped starring and went to my closet and grabbed some clothes to wear. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth took a shower and changed when I was done I looked and changed into this:

  
  I opened the bathroom door and didn't see Sasuke on the bed. He must have woken up for school.  I walked up to my charging phone, and took it off the charger. I got a whole bunch of texts from my friends. Mostly about the performance yesterday. I sighed and texted them all saying:  
 _Talk about it at school_  
  
  I put my phone in my pocket. I was about to leave my room when I heard a vibration. It wasn't my phone. I looked around and saw a phone on my bed. It was Sasuke's. I looked out the window and saw Sasuke leaving for school in his car. I blankly looked out the window. He forgot his phone. I grabbed his phone putting it in my pocket. Might as well give him his phone, but of coarse I'm not going to snoop through it what type of person will that make me. I walked off to my car and drove off to school.   
  
  
  ~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~  
  I walked into Social Studies class, and saw only a couple of people were in that class. I sat in the back behind Chie. She looked at me and said, "So aren't you happy?" "Not really...." I said confused at the question. She smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.   
  
  
  ~~~~~~~~~~Lunch Time~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  I haven't seen Sasuke all day. "Hey Chie have you seen Sasuke?" I asked her. "Yeah he just left he said he was going to the bathroom or something," she said not really paying attention but really playing a game with Naruto and Kiba that she couldn't loose. I walked out of the lunch room and towards the nearest bathroom. I took out his phone from my pocket and looked around for him. And that when I saw him. He was making out with Sakura in the hallway. I clenched the phone causing the screen to crack. I dropped the phone and ran.   
  
 _ **Sasuke's POV**_  
  I heard something fall on the floor. I opened my eyes. It was my phone, and at the view I saw pink hair turn the corner?  _Myia?.....  
_


	23. Damn that's got to hurt.... for him

I walked back to the group at lunch greeting them with a fake smile. "So did you find him?" Naruto asked. "No," I lied.  "Oh there he is," Chie pointed. I didn't look I kept my focus on Chie and Naruto. "So Naruto anything new going on? Are you having anymore parties?" I asked changing the subject. "OH YEAH I FORGOT!!! Shikamaru and Ino are both having parties. They are combining they're parties. Shikamaru is having his party first then we sleep over his house then we drive to Ino's house for the party," Naruto said.  I nodded. "I'll be there when is the party," I asked. "Shikamaru's is on the 22nd of September and ino's on the 23rd," Temari said. "That's a week from now right?" I asked. "Yeah...." Shikamaru said. "Okay I still have time to get you guys presents," I said. Ino gleamed. "What are you gonna get me?" she asked constantly. "Can't tell you it's a surprise," I said. She pouted. "Don't worry it's gonna be a awesome present," I said. She smiled gleaming again. It smiled a fake smile. I looked out the corner of my eye and Sasuke was starring at me. Sakura was sitting next to him and was glaring at me. I just scoffed and looked away. After a few minutes of everyone talking about how awesome the party will be the bell rang and I left to my next class. Sasuke walked in front of me. I looked up at him. "Myia I can explain," he said. "Explain what? Obviously you and Sakura make such a cute couple. Who am I to get in the way of you guys relationship?" I said smiling  a fake smile. He looked at me hurt and said," but that- "Bye Sasuke I have to go before I'm late to class," I said smiling a fake smile. I walked off leaving him there to sulk.   
  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gym Class~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  We were playing dodge ball. The girls versus the guys. It was Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji versus Me, Sakura,Tenten, Chie,Hinata.  "TIME OUT!!," I yelled. The girls and I huddled up. "Okay so if we are going to win we need to work together. Chie you get Kiba since he likes you do something perverted like bend over to pick a ball and make sure he is staring then throw the ball at him. Tenten and Hinata do something to distract Neji and Naruto. Sakura I hate to say this but we have to work together. I will say something about you that will catch Sasuke's attention then I will throw the ball at him," I explained. Sakura smirked and said, " I don't like you but I like your deceiving mind"  
  "Thank.... you" I said confused whether or not that was an insult or a complement. "TIME IN!," I yelled. Then the game began. Chie bent over picking up a ball and Kiba was definitely staring.   Then she threw the ball hitting him on the arm barely.  _Kiba's out. "_ Tenten I heard that they were selling free ramen at the MMA store," both neji and Naruto looked then that's when they threw the ball at Neji and Naruto.It hit Naruto in the chest and Neji in the leg. Naruto didn't care he just wanted to know where the free ramen was being sold. I rolled my eyes then looked and saw only Sasuke was left. He hit Chie, Tenten, and Hinata out at the same time. Now it was just me and Sakura. I looked at her and nodded. She smirked. "HEY SASUKE CONGRATULATION SAKURA'S PREGNATE!," I said loud enough for Sasuke to here. "WHAT!!!!," he exclaimed dropping the ball. That's when I threw my ball at him. Hitting him square in the..... well  let's just say where the sun don't shine. (me: XD)  
  He fell to the floor holding where the sun don't shine. "We won!," me and Sakura exclaimed hoping up and down. Then we let go of each other realizing what we were doing. We huffed at each other then went to the girls. "GIRLS TEAM WINS!!! NOW THAT'S YOUTH!!," Coach Guy exclaimed. I smiled a real smile for once. I looked back to see Sasuke still crouched on the ground holding his....yeah. It made me feel a little bad. Then I saw Sakura walk up to him and hug and help him up. I frowned again. Sasuke looked at me and smirked. Meaning he was okay. I rolled my eyes and went back to the group of friends that I had left to look at Sasuke. I went back to fake smiling and not really caring about anything. That's when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked and saw Sakura. "Hey um.... Myia..... can we talk?" she asked a little unsettled. "Sure why not," I said not caring. We walked off to the girls dressing room. "What you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked. "Well it's no fun anymore..." she said. "Huh what do you mean?" I asked. "well what I mean is that it isn't fun with Sasuke, and with you." she said. "I still don't get it  I thought you liked Sasuke?" I said . "I do it's just that I only went out with him to torture you and it isn't fun anymore cause it seems like you don't care, and it doesn't really matter anyway cause me and Sasuke broke up during lunch today. Karin was to busy with her boy friend to care and I just want advise. I know you hate me and all but I wanted to start fresh please," she practically begged. "Sakura  sure ..... why not. I mean I'm over Sasuke. I'll just move on to find someone else," I said. "No!," she said. I looked at her confused. "What?" I asked. "Well you might be over Sasuke he isn't over you. I think you two should.... you know get back together," she said not looking at me. I felt Sakura's forehead. "You don't have a fever," I said. She looked at me blankly. "I'm fine I just think you should give him another chance," she said still not looking at me. "you really like Sasuke don't you?" I asked. She sighed, "I just don't want Sasuke unhappy and I also like somebody else. Somebody else that actually cares about me," she said. "Who?" I asked. "don't be mad but your............ brother..." she said.  
  
  
  
  
  CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! WHAT WILL MYIA DO NEXT WILL SHE MURDER SAKURA. WILL SHE GET BACK TOGETHER WITH SASUKE. WHO KNOW STAY TUNED AND WE WILL BE BACK WHEN EVER THE HELL I FEEL LIKE IT!     
  
  BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	24. Were friends now

I looked at her all confused and laughed. She gave me a confused look. "Oh your serious," I said serious. "When have you met my brother?" I asked. "Well technically I only met him once. It was at the mall him and his band was playing while me and Karin were shopping he was soo cute and afterwards we went up to him and talked I gave him my number and we texted eversince," Sakura explained. I looked at her confused. "So you like my brother and were texing him when you were going out with Sasuke." I asked. She nodded. "I didn't think it was cheating because he liked you anyway. I just wanted to tell you that. You don't have to be my friend if you don't want to. I just thought I should tell you," she said. I smiled a little. It's cool we can be friends okay," I said.  She smiled. "Okay so do you think you can get your brother to ask me out?" she asked. "Sure." I said smiling. She hugged me smiling," Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!!," She said then left the changing room. I changed back into my original clothes.

  
  Then I walked back out to my friends. They looked at me and said," Myia what were you and Sakura doing she seems overly happy and Sasuke seems to be looking for you?" Tenten said. "Well me and Sakura are friends now," I said. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked confused. "Are you crazy do you know all the shit she has done to break you and Sasuke apart?" Chie asked. "Don't worry I'm fine, and now that we are friends I'll make sure it won't happen again," I said smiling. "Does that mean you are going back to Sasuke," temari asked. I thought about it for a second. "I don't know?" I said.


	25. Let Me Love You

~~~~~~~~~~At home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  I'm at home getting ready for a performance that came out of no where. Itachi said he was going to pick me up. Sakura is over helping me get dressed in the outfit Konan made for me.  "Hey Sakura do you wanna help me with my performance," I asked. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Well I want you to be in the performance tonight. You know sing with me." I explained. "Sure but what will I wear and I don't even know the song," she said. "Well Itachi is coming in 2 hours so I can teach you the song, and then you can wear something of mine that Konan made for me as a back up dress," I said smiling. "Okay," she said smiling.   
  
  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Itachi's Here!~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  Me and Sakura were dressed like (in the video.)  
   
  I finished teaching Sakura the song and she smirked cause it was about Sasuke and I just rolled my eyes. "You really like Sasuke don't you," she asked smirking. "Maybe I'm still waiting for something from him," I said. "What is that?" she asked. "secret," I said smirking. She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever," she said. We walked down the stair and saw Sasuke and Itachi. I looked at Sakura confused. She was confused as well. Sasuke and Itachi looked shocked at me and Sakura. "What?" both me and Sakura asked in unison. "Why is she here?" Itachi pointed to Sakura. "Were cool now, and she's going to the performance with me tonight" I said smiling. "Pein won't be happy," Itachi said. "I don't really care," I said shrugging. "Fine everyone in the car," Itachi said. "So what song are you guys gonna be singing," Itachi asked. "Secret," both me and Sakura said in unison. We walked in the car and Itachi said, " can we get a preview." I thought what part we could sing.   
  
  I whispered in Sakura's ear of what we should sing. She nodded and hear is what we sang as a preview.  
  
 _[Myia]_  He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
 _[Sakura]_  I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about  
 _[Myia]_  He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
 _[Sakura]_  Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about

I smirked cause Sasuke frowned. He knew it was about him. I got in the car. Itachi smirked cause he knew it was about Sasuke as well. Sakura got in the car afterwards. "So Sakura what do you plan on doing to get my brothers attention?" I asked her. "I don't know maybe the performance might get his attention," she said.  "Well let me see......... you have the looks that my brother likes. He likes unique hair and a girl with an ass." I said. Everyone was looking at me with a what the hell look. "WHAT! It's true..." I said realizing what I said. I got a text from a random number.  It read:  
  
 _Tsunami why do you keep writing songs about me  
 [~Sasuke]_  
  I texted back saying:  
 _I don't know what your talking about_  
  He almost immediately texted back saying:  
 _lair_  
  I smirked and texted back:  
 _Your'e right I was lying_  
  
  Sasuke sighed and texted back:  
 _look I'm sorry Myia I...... didn't mean to hurt you._  
  
  I smirked again and texted back saying:  
 _I know Sakura told me_  
  
  
  Sasuke looked at me confused and I just smirked. I texted Itachi and he texted back:  
  
 _I can't text while driving_  
  I texted back:  
 _You're doing it now_  
  
  He glared at me in the rear view mirror. I smiled innocently.   
  He just went back to driving.   
  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Performance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  Me, Sakura were back stage waiting at this club like place. We were sitting in these chairs. Pein and Madara arguing about whether Sakura should stay or not. Sasuke was sitting across from me reading this magazine. "Sasuke you still haven't told me why your'e here," I said.  He looked up at me from the magazine. "The same reason why  you are here," he said. "Your'e here to see a whole bunch of guys scream your name?" I asked. "I'm here to sing idiot!," he yelled. I laughed at him temper. "Oh that makes sense what are you singing," I asked. "It's a surprise," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes. "Next up Pink Fire with her friend Mrs.Haruno!! _(Sakura's Name)_ ," the announcer said. 

We went out on stage I saw Sasuke sitting out at the bar waiting to hear what song we were singing.   
  
 _(So in this video Sakura is Shakira, and Beyonce is Myia. And evertime in the video that says Beyonce or Shakira replace it with Sakura and Myia)_  
 [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrOe2h9RtWI&feature=player_detailpage](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrOe2h9RtWI&feature=player_detailpage)  
  Everyone was cheering. I got a texted when I walked off stage. It was from Sasuke it read:  
 _So you think I'm beautiful *Smirk*_  
  I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket. I walked off stage and saw Sasuke waiting for his performance. I walked up next to him and said, " Like the performance."  
  "not as much as you'll love mine," he said smirking.   
  "Whatever," I said.  "Next up another new comer Sasuke Uchiha!!," the announcer said. I smirked, "looks like your up." "I hope you like the performance," he said. "We'll see...." I said smirking. He smirked back and went up the stage. He looked up directly at me and smirked then began playing his song.   
  
  I looked at him amazed. And he mouth the words "Let me love you."


	26. My Mom Said WHAT!!??!

~~~~~~~~~~On the ride home~~~~~~~~~~~

  Itachi was driving everyone home. Me and Sakura were talking about the performance and how she got my brothers attention.  Itachi was talking to Sasuke about how he might be the next famous male singer.  "So Myia are you going to Shikamaru and Ino's birthday party?" she asked.  "Oh my gosh I almost forgot I have to get them the perfect gifts. I already know what I'm gonna get them too. Sakura who does Sai have for first period?" I asked. "Um I think it's art class with Mrs. Kurenai," she said. "Great, now all I just have to do is convince him," I sad. "Convince him to what?" Sakura asked. "Oh..... was I talking out loud my bad, but you'll see. It will be the best present of a life time," I said. "And Shikamaru's present?" Sakura asked. "Oh his present is easy to get I'm going to go shopping for it tomorrow," I said.    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  I waited by the art room until Sai showed up. "Hey Sai," I said smiling. "Hi," he said. "Hey you know Ino's birthday party is coming up right?" I asked. "Yeah... I just don't know what to get her," he said. "Great cause I know the perfect gift to get her and it involves you," I said.   "What the gift," he asked. I whispered in his ear the plan. He nodded and I said, " meet me an hour before her party at the mall," I said.  He my nodded and then we went our separate ways. I went to my first period, Social Studies. I sat down in a chair in the back by a window. I was looking out the window when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and it was  _my brother?_ "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I go to your school," he said. "I mean what are you doing in my class?" I asked. "Oh visiting my girlfriend," he said. "You never told me you have a girlfriend," I said. "Well technically I don't yet but I'm about to ask her now," he said. "and who is her?" I asked. "This girl named Sakura," he answered. I smirked. "Well have fun," I said. "Oh by the way mom and dad are going to be back tomorrow," he said.  _Shit! I totally forgot!_ "Gosh now I have to make sure the house is clean," I said sighing. "Well not my problem.... anyway there goes Sakura gotta go," he said leaving. "Wow thanks for the help," I said sarcastically.  

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  I woke up to knock at the door. "Sasuke get the door," I said pushing him out of my bed.  He groaned and got up. He walked over to my room door then to the front door.  "WERE HOME!!!!!," a voice called from downstairs. I groaned knowing who it was. I spent the whole time clean this house yesterday for them. And do you know how hard it is to clean all these rooms in this big fuck mini Mansion! I got up and walked down the steps. I saw mom and dad yelling at each other. They looked at me. "Myia why is this boy in our house this early in only his boxers?!" my dad yelled at my half awake body. I looked at Sasuke and he was wearing these black boxers with red hearts on fire and a black undershirt. "Mom said he has to sleep here in my room," I said sheepishly. "In YOUR room!," my dad exclaimed.  "Yeah....," I said bluntly. My dad turned to mom. "When were you planning on telling me this," dad said. "never," my mom said. "your gonna let a stranger sleep in my daughters bed with my daughter," dad said angrily. "he is a sweet boy he wouldn't do anything like that," mom argued back. I giggled at her statement cause it wasn't entirely true. "How would you know if he is sweet you met him for one day," dad said. I picked up a glass of orange juice sitting on the table, and drank some.   " [1]  _Je n'aime pas ce que vous dites ! Ce garçon est doux ! L'enfer j'ai même laisserait économiser sexe avec elle,"_ My mom yelled at dad. "What!!!!!!," I yelled doing a spit take. "What she say?" dad asked. "You can speak Spanish " mom asked. "That's not the point...... why would you let him do that?" I asked. " darling he is a sweet boy," mom said. "Mom...... no..... I don't care if he is the sweetest guy and only guy on the planet.... NO!," I said walking away. "Ugh good thing today is a school holiday," I thought to myself. "I'm going to my room," I said. Sasuke escaped to my room when my parents began arguing. "ughhhhhh I hate life," I muttered.  I opened the door to my room locking it hoping to drown out my parents arguing. "So what did your mom say?" Sasuke asked sitting on the bed with his pants and shirt finally on. "nothing....." I lied. "I have a feeling it has to do with sex..... with me and you," he said. "NO!," I said flustered. "Liar," Sasuke said smirking. "it's nothing so drop it!," I exclaimed. He held his hands up in defense. "Fine fine i'll drop the fact that you don't wanna have sex with me," he said smirking. I glared at him. And he smirked.  
  
  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

[1] I don't care what you say! This boy is sweet! Hell I would even let him have sex with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me messages about the story and leave comments  
> Thank you for reading  
> Visit my Profile for up coming stories  
> Banner me!!!!!


End file.
